I Heart Fashion notes
All dolls belonging to the I Heart Fashion line of dolls come with a note printed on the back of the box. Abbey Bominable On mountain, most important fashion is warm and clothes are kept in large trunk with aging cheese of the yak. Here in the down below there is closet and styles are not desirable to smell like yak pizza topping. Fashions can also be stylish not just warm. Is nice also to have own closet without having to share with whole family as youngest must store clothes on bottom with cheese. Fashion never smelled so good. XX Abbey Clawdeen Wolf It's no secret that I love all things fashion related, and even though lately I've been designing my own line I still like to go to the maul, especially to check out the shoes. I must confess that shoe design is the weak part of my game. I think it's because they're kind of like ice cream to me. I know the ingredients, I know how it's made, but sometimes I'd rather just enjoy instead of focusing on all the details. XX Clawdeen Cleo de Nile Most ghouls have lots of misconceptions about me, like they think I have hoards of servants who go out and do all my shopping for me. Okay, well, that one is actually true, but sometimes I like to go to the maul myself and do my own shopping, especially for shoes and accessories. Regardless, even if I did have a servant whose foot was as perfectly formed as my own, I still wouldn't let her choose my shoes because just because it fits doesn't mean it's comfortable, and there are some things even a princess must do for herself. XX Cleo Frankie Stein I got some kind of electrical bug that really shorted me out today and made me feel like I was running on half a charge. Some of the ghouls called to see if I wanted to go to the Maul but I didn't really feel up to leaving the house, so I did the next best thing to shopping: I organised my closet! It may not sound glamorous but I fixed it to look like a store display so now when I get dressed it's almost as if I'm in my own private fashion boutique picking out styles for the day... well almost ;) XX Frankie Scarah Screams Sure now, being a more traditional ghoul my own self I'm not one to be chasing after every fashion will-o-wisp that comes floating over the moor, don't you know. But every once in a green moon I like to carry myself over to the maul and do a bit of looking around. I usually end up though at a fashionably frightening little boutique where the owner can practically read me mind, which is a good thing, since it's terrible hard to ask for help when the store lurk interprets every question as a PRONOUCEMENT OF DOOM. XX Scarah Venus McFlytrap It often takes a while for certain fashions to grow on me, so sometimes I like to go to the maul, find a nice bootique and just soak up the style; and although I don't have the same kind of cultivated fashion sense as everyone else, I do like planting myself in every pair of shoes in the place. I mean seriously though, if a ghoul is going to fashionably bloom, her roots need to be solidly grounded in some freakishly fab footwear, especially if you don't want to spend your unlife as a wallflower. XX Venus Wydowna Spider I usually like to take a spin at making my own clothes, but I don't always have a lot of time on my hands, so sometimes I like to swing down to the maul and see if I can find fashions that really stick. It's not always easy, though, since most places don't usually carry my size... in the six arm version, anyway. XX Wydowna Category:Doll logs